Mor Ul Rek
In The Pits Mor Ul Rek |leader = TzHaar-Mej |tele = Fairy ring ( ) Minigame Group Finder |guild = None |race = TzHaar |map = }} Mor Ul Rek, also known as TzHaar City is a city located underneath the volcano on Karamja. It is inhabited by the TzHaar, a race of golem-like volcanic creatures. It is home to several combat-focused minigames, and uses the currency of Tokkul. Having a fire cape is required to enter most of the city. History Mor Ul Rek was founded by the TzHaar people. The TzHaar led an isolated life with four castes; the Ket, Xil, Mej and Hur castes. The TzHaar-Ket patrol the city to protect its inhabitants from any dangers. The TzHaar-Xil hunt volcanic animals to feed their society. The TzHaar-Mej work as advisors, while a few also act as leaders. The TzHaar-Hur craft various items and equipment. The TzHaar were eventually discovered by humans, who immediately began to establish diplomatic ties with them. The TzHaar are cautious of the humans, dubbed JalYt, as the rest of their city is closed off while the TzHaar decide if the JalYt can be trusted to enter. To prove their trustworthiness, the JalYt may enter the bigger portion of the city if they show the TzHaar guards their fire cape, obtained from defeating TzTok-Jad. After passing the barrier once, one does not need to bring the fire cape anymore to pass the barrier. Mor Ul Rek had a very large incubation chamber (this is most likely why it was closed off). Following TzHaar biology as they gain memories of their ancestors while in the lava, the TzHaar realized that the deeper the egg was placed in the lava, the more memories they would absorb. They continued to repeat this process to gain ancient knowledge, though they eventually drained the chamber of all lava and discovered an ancient incubation chamber inside. The TzHaar decided to place eggs in there, but it was a grave mistake; the hatched eggs became feral monsters (referred to as Jal) who fought each other for dominance. One of these, TzKal-Zuk, eventually controlled the Jal, and the TzHaar offered it sacrifices to appease it, fearing that it would attempt to surface. These feral TzHaar are very intimidating and much more powerful than their current counterparts; even the stronger TzHaar-Ket are hesitant to challenge them. The TzHaar, wary of JalYt interference, refuse to let players enter the Inferno until they give up a fire cape. Inhabitants *TzHaar-Ket (levels 149 and 221) *TzHaar-Xil (level 133) *TzHaar-Mej (level 103) *TzHaar-Hur (level 74) Amenities Note: The shops will not accept coins as currency; only Tokkul. If players sell any items to the shops, they will also receive Tokkul in return, instead of coins. Additionally, there are sulphur vents scattered all over the city which can be used as ranges to cook food on and safespots against the TzHaar. Outer area The following places exist in the outer area of Mor Ul Rek. The TzHaar allow all JalYt to enter this area. *A Bank, minded by TzHaar-Ket-Zuh, in the northern-most portion of the city. *A mine containing three gold and silver rocks near the bank. *A Lava Forge - a Furnace for smelting ores and crafting gold and silver items. *An ore & gem shop - owned by TzHaar-Hur-Lek. This is the only place where players can buy an uncut onyx gem for 300,000 Tokkul, or at the discounted price of 260,000 Tokkul for players wearing Karamja gloves 1 or higher, which can be earned from the Karamja Diary. *A weapons shop - owned by TzHaar-Hur-Tel. A wide range of obsidian-crafted materials are sold here. *A runes shop owned by TzHaar-Mej-Roh. *A fairy ring, code . *The Fight Pit and Fight Cave minigames. Inner area The following places exist within the inner area of Mor Ul Rek. The TzHaar will only allow JalYt who show a fire cape to the TzHaar-Ket guarding the entrance to enter this area. *A bank, minded by TzHaar-Ket-Yil. A sulphur vent is found directly next to the bank chest, making it one of the best spots to cook food. *Two TzHaar resting terminal chambers, guarded by TzHaar-Mej-Bal and TzHaar-Mej-Dir, which TzHaar use to prolong their lives. This has no use to the players themselves. *The Inferno minigame. *An ore & gem shop - owned by TzHaar-Hur-Rin, sharing the same items as the shop in the outer area but has larger stock. *An obsidian equipment shop - owned by TzHaar-Hur-Zal, sharing the same items as the shop in the outer area but also offers obsidian armour. *A second Lava Forge just northwest of the bank. *Stronger TzHaar-Ket which can drop obsidian armour upon death. *A mine in the southeast part of the city which contains 7 gold rocks, 6 silver rocks, 4 coal rocks, 3 iron rocks, 2 adamantite rocks, and 3 runite rocks. *TzHaar-Hur which can be pickpocketed, requiring ice gloves and 90 Thieving. *A gem stall requiring 75 Thieving and an ore stall requiring 82 Thieving to steal from. *Three infernal eel fishing areas, requiring 80 Fishing, ice gloves, an oily fishing rod and fishing bait. Inferno entrance.png|The large sinkhole in the centre of Mor Ul Rek, which leads to the Inferno. TzHaar eggs incubating.png|A player fishing for infernal eels. Incubating TzHaar eggs can be seen in the lava throughout the city. TzHaar resting terminal chamber west.png|TzHaar-Mej-Bal looking after the western TzHaar terminal chamber. TzHaar resting terminal chamber east.png|TzHaar-Mej-Dir looking after the eastern TzHaar terminal chamber. Haar-Tok.png|A Haar-Tok, a former TzHaar that has cooled to rock form in old age. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Karamja